The Dance
by ColtLady
Summary: Zoe and Wade share a dance.


A/N: Lyrics are from "Give into Me" from _Country__Strong._

Wade finished off his second beer and surveyed the area. It was a typical Bluebell wedding; the old biddies in the corner gossiping (probably placing bets on when the first baby was coming, if it wasn't already on the way), Lemon and the Belles right up front discussing the details (Lemon no doubt taking mental notes about how to upstage Lily Ann), the men crowded around the bar. There was only one significant this time and that was Dr. Zoe Hart.

She looked completely out of place, as usual, in her black strapless dress with lace overlay. Her shoes had to be the most ridiculous ones he had seen yet, all straps and buckles. Her hair was all soft waves that felt around her shoulders and her huge brown eyes seemed extra wide tonight. He couldn't stop looking at her.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance?" Lavon came up next to him and Wade turned to look at him. "Stop pretending like you're not interested." Wade opened his mouth to make some comment about the pot calling the kettle on his shit but thought better of it. Lavon didn't know that Wade knew all about Lemon Breeland.

"Not really the dancing type." Wade said and Lavon snorted.

"Suit yourself but that veterinarian over there seems to be making a beeline." Wade's eyes shot over to where Lavon pointed and sure enough Dr. PaininHisAss was moving towards Zoe. Wade finished off his beer and marched straight up to Zoe.

"Hey Doc, wanna dance?" Zoe looked up at him with her usual blend of disdain and amusement. Wade gave her his most charming smile.

"You dance?" Zoe raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I have been known to charm the ladies on the dance floor." Wade offered her his hand. "Come on you can't sit here alone all night." Zoe had pretended not to notice that everyone was, as usual, giving her a wide berth, she shrugged and put her hand in Wade's.

"Now try not to get intimidated by my moves." He teased lightly as he pulled her onto the dance floor. The song changed to something slow and romantic. Wade reached for her and Zoe stepped back just a little.

"Ah come on Doc, I won't bite." He said grabbing her hands and pulling her closer. "Unless you like that." He leaned over and whispered into her ear. Zoe rolled her eyes.

_I'm gonna wear you down.  
>I'm gonna make you see.<br>I'm gonna get to you.  
>You're gonna give into me.<em>

_I'm gonna start a fire.  
>You're gonna feel the heat.<br>I'm gonna burn for you.  
>You're gonna melt for me. <em>

Zoe became acutely aware of how close Wade was. He looked smoking hot in his black pants, green shirt, and black vest. She even liked his cowboy boots. She tried to concentrate on anything but how his hands were on her waist and how good he smelled.

Wade was trying to think of something to say, anything. He needed to distract himself from how close her lips were and how she looked so good in that dress and how nice her legs were.

"You look beautiful by the way." He wanted to kick himself that was seriously what he'd come up with.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied smiling up at him. Brown eyes met blue and they both fell silent.

_I'll use my eyes to draw you in.  
>Until I'm under your skin.<br>I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms.  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Give into me._

Her lips were inches from his, inches. He'd forgotten they were in a room full of people. She'd forgotten that she was going back to New York in a few months.

"Zoe." He never called her by her name it was always "Doc". She hated to admit it but it made her stomach flutter just the tiniest bit, or she really shouldn't have had the shrimp. He leaned closer waiting to see if she was going the push him off. She leaned closer still.

"Mind if I cut in?" The spell broken they both snapped their heads to the side. Wade nearly exploded when he saw Dr. PaininTheAss himself standing there trying to look innocent. Zoe quickly dropped her hands from Wade's shoulders.

"Go right ahead." Wade said not even trying to hide the anger in his voice. He stomped off to the bar. Zoe watched him go with something akin to regret until her rational side kicked in and reminded that this was only temporary, less than a year and she was back in New York and Wade was here in Bluebell.

That did nothing to stop the butterflies from fluttering every time she caught him looking at her.


End file.
